<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>savage fear in you will rise by Madfalldyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851452">savage fear in you will rise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn'>Madfalldyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Machi and Shizuku capture Killua, ready to have their fun with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machi/Killua Zoldyck/Shizuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [118]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>savage fear in you will rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Look, the two of you might as well let me go,” Killua says, doing his best to feign confidence. He’s not entirely wrong, either. Sure, the Phantom Troupe is dangerous, but if they’re not willing to go all the way and just kill him, they’re not going to get very much out of taking him hostage. The torture he’s been through being raised in the Zoldyck family is already far more than they’re going to be able to dish out. “I mean, what are you going to do to me that I haven’t already been through?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit of an attitude on this one, huh?” Machi asks, turning to Shizuku. “He doesn’t think we can do anything to him, do you hear that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear him,” Shizuku says, shaking her head. “He doesn’t even know, does he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What don’t I know?” Killua asks, forcing a smile. “Like I said, I’m ready for anything you can throw at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Torture is nothing to a Zoldyck, after all. He doesn’t know what these two want with him, what kind of information they seek to gain, but he isn’t about to sell out his friends. No way in hell is that happening. Try as he might to exude confidence, however, part of him worries. They do seem awfully confident, so what is it they have in mind for him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately, Killua has had something of an internal crisis. The words of his brother echo in his skull constantly, the way he called him out on only fighting when he knows he can win… in this case, he’s already lost. These girls have him, and they are far faster, far stronger, than he gave them credit for. He knows he could either break free of, or slip out of, his bonds quite easily, but what good would that do if they chase after him? And catch him once more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows getting away from Nobunaga before was a fluke. A fluke that involved knowing the enemy’s abilities, and a lot of help from Gon, too. Here Killua is, all on his own and completely outmatched. Testing the thin threads that bind him offers nothing, and he knows the threads should snap easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, they don’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even bother, kid,” Machi says, glaring at him. “You’re not going to break those, no matter how hard you try. It’s out of your skill level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Machi’s nen stitches aren’t going to be easy for you, even I struggle with them,” Shizuku says, and Killua groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still doesn’t know how he let this happen. Getting captured is bad enough, but two women like them? Pathetic, how could he have slipped up like this? He knows they can’t do much to him, there’s no way, but it still sucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, you might as well just let me go. I’m not going to talk, I have nothing to say anyway,” Killua says, rolling his eyes. “You really messed up, capturing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want you to talk,” Machi says, and Killua feels a sense of dread creeping in. What, then? Did they capture him as some convoluted revenge plot? He didn’t do much </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly </span>
  </em>
  <span>against the spiders, though he knows there’s plenty of ways to tie him to what did happen. Still, they don’t really seem like the type to go all in on something like this. If they didn’t capture him for information, what else could it be? Nothing he thinks of works, nothing would be worth the risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wanted to have some fun with you,” Shizuku says, and Killua can’t help himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he asks, completely stunned. “Some fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the plan,” Machi says, tugging on the threads that bind him. They tighten up on him, but Killua knows there’s got to be a purpose to this. He is forced to his feet, while Shizuku uses her nen, as well. She conjures up her vacuum, and points it at him. For a moment, Killua knows fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and suck up his clothes, but don’t get the nen threads, okay Blinky?” Shizuku says, commanding her conjured tool. The last part of that command isn’t really necessary, even if she wanted Blinky to suck up Machi’s threads, it doesn’t work on nen just as it doesn’t work on living things. The vacuum responds to her happily, before licking its lips. It begins to suck, pulling Killua’s clothes. It doesn’t take long for them to come apart, to tear into shreds before being sucked into the vacuum’s maw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey, what!?” Killua cries out, “My clothes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that’s that,” Machi says, tugging on the threads once more, causing Killua to spill onto the ground, on his back. He can’t move, but the boy is already blushing as the two of them look him over, eager to examine the prize they’ve captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” Shizuku says, dismissing Blinky. “That was really easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did plan this out, Shizuku,” Machi says, reminding her. “It should be pretty easy, considering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, that’s true,” Shizuku agrees, adjusting her glasses. “So, should we get to it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sense in wasting time, is there?” Machi says, reaching down to work her clothes loose. It doesn’t take her long to strip out of her top, letting it fall to the ground. Killua is squirming, doing his best to break free, knowing that nothing this is leading up to is going to be what he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Shizuku asks, glancing down at him as she begins lifting her sweater up, exposing her body. “This is going to be fun for you, too, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning on doing?” he asks, though he’s sure he already knows the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun with you,” Shizuku says, finally pulling the sweater off over her head. She immediately reaches down, unclasping her bra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it really that hard to figure out, or do you just get excited by the idea of forcing us to talk about it?” Machi asks, and Killua groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting off on any of this, what the hell! Why would you capture me just to do something like this?” Killua complains, but his captors just focus on undressing instead. Nothing he says is getting through to them, and he finally just clams up. What’s the point in talking to them, anyway? It’s not like they’re going to stop doing whatever it is they have planned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua realizes he’ll just have to ride this out, to do his best to weather whatever it is these women have in mind for him. He’s not used to this, try as he might to parse what they have in mind. He’s simply not prepared for this, he has no frame of reference for what is going on. The worst part of all is the way his body is beginning to react to theirs. Something about them stripping for him, revealing their bodies inch by inch, is forcing him to feel aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels his cock hardening, growing at the sight of them, and he hates this. They can’t be getting through to him that easily, and he definitely doesn’t want them to notice that. He does his best to twist, to squirm and hide what he’s going through, but Shizuku notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, he’s already getting hard for us,” she comments, and Machi grins down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying the show, huh?” she asks, and Killua shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” he responds, but his voice lacks the edge he’s trying to force into it. They know he’s enjoying this, his cock gives that away all too easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sure makes that convincing,” Machi says, pointing at his dick. “You’re sure hard looking at us, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean anything,” Killua says, and she only laughs at him. There’s something to the way they’re treating him, something that makes him feel so helpless. If it were just torture, he could handle that. That would be easy. But this is something he is not prepared for, either mentally or physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, if you’re sure,” Machi says, tossing her head. By now, both Machi and Shizuku are stripped bare, and they seem eager to get started. “Let’s get down to business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, where do you want to go first?” Shizuku asks, and Machi gestures towards Killua’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just ride his face, you can have his cock,” Machi says, and Killua feels like they’re treating him like nothing more than a tool. Something to have fun with, not a person they’ve captured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You can’t just divvy me up like that!” he says, but both of the women ignore him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuku and Machi each spring into motion, wanting to get this started. Machi is quick to stand over him, kneeling down over his face. Killua falls silent as she slowly lowers herself down, her body dominating his vision until she’s resting just above him. Then, she lowers herself the rest of the way, letting her cunt sink down onto his face. He starts to protest, but his words are muffled by her body and only serve to further the pleasure she is eager to take from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not being able to see, his vision completely covered by Machi’s body, he doesn’t feel Shizuku as she begins sinking down onto him as well. No matter what he tries, Machi’s ass is in his face, blocking everything. She is already getting to work, grinding down against him, working her pussy along his face and working herself into a frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua is so distracted by that, he is shocked when Shizuku reaches down, taking his cock in hand. She lines him up with her entrance, aiming the tip of his cock into her wet folds before sinking down onto him. He cries out then, his grumbling and whining silenced for a moment as he is lost in the sensation of her tight cunt engulfing his cock. It’s like nothing he’s felt before, a pleasure he’s never known, and he can’t focus while she is adjusting, sinking down inch by inch. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This is all too much, and Machi doesn’t let up for even a second. He can’t help himself, he finally gives in, pressing his tongue into her folds and eliciting a moan from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there we go!” she says, looking at Shizuku. “Good work, you riding him finally got him trying to do something for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Shizuku says, as she finally rests on Killua’s lap. She’s taken all of him now, and is ready to really get started. Without another word, she begins bouncing on his cock, moving slowly at first. She’s easing herself into this, taking things slow and making sure Killua feels as good as possible. Their goal is to have their fun with him, but also to break him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially after all that big talk, being able to handle any torture they could throw at him, they want the boy to understand just how much he doesn’t know of the world. It will be fun, using him up and having their fun with him, especially when it will be teaching him a lesson after all he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that good?” Shizuku asks, though she knows she won’t be able to hear any sort of response from the boy. He does grumble, probably lying and telling her it doesn’t. Of course, Shizuku can feel the way his cock is twitching within her, can feel just how much this is driving him crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he loves it,” Machi translates, causing Killua to complain more. “See? He can’t get enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s amusing her just how much he hates this, how much he’s trying to get them to stop, especially considering the way he’s reacting physically. She doesn’t really care what he does, or what he says, she’s going to have her fun either way. But seeing him try to deny it, to act like he’s not in heaven right now? It’s entertaining, that’s for sure. She grinds down against him harder than ever, really rubbing her cunt against his face, showing him what he’s good for. She could use a bit more fun, however, so she leans forward, finally letting Killua catch a glimpse of what’s going on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He regains his sight just in time to see Machi pulling Shizuku in closer, pressing her lips to hers, and kissing her passionately as they both ride Killua. He is disgusted by this, by just how brazen these spiders are. But, as disgusted as Killua might be, he can’t control the way his body reacts. He can’t stop himself from getting off on this, much to the delight of his captors.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This was their goal all along, after all. They wanted to capture the Zoldyck brat and have some fun with him, showing him that he’s not nearly the hot shot he thinks he is. This is working far better than any torture would have, showing him just how vulnerable he is through pleasure rather than pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they kiss, they each work to drive the boy mad. Machi is more showing how easy it is to control him, to get what she wants out of him, to use him for her own pleasure. Meanwhile, Shizuku’s pussy is proving to be far too much for Killua. She’s grinding down against him, picking up her pace as time goes on. Each and every time he thinks he’s grown used to her movements, to her rhythm, she changes things up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never would have figured her for an expert at this sort of thing, but she is showing him pleasures he never could have expected. He groans, knowing he can’t hold out for much longer at this rate. He’s going to reach his peak, and soon. He can feel something within him building, and building, and knows that it’s only a matter of time. The closer he gets, the harder Shizuku pushes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muffled as his noises may be, it’s still a decent enough measure of how close he is. That, coupled with the way his cock twitches within her, the way he strains against his bonds and trembles beneath him… she can tell he’s nearly had it. With that in mind, she grinds down against him that much harder, driving Machi to do the same. They have Killua exactly where they want him, and waste no time in showing the boy what it means to be their plaything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Killua finally comes, the feeling of his seed spilling into Shizuku is enough to push her over the edge. She cries out, coming alongside the boy. Machi is a bit behind her, but seeing Shizuku come, feeling Killua’s groans of pleasure, both serve as additional fuel as Machi grinds down against Killua’s face, desperate to join them in climax. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It doesn’t take her long, and she is soon tipping her head back and crying out in ecstasy. As the three of them come down, Machi and Shizuku rest on Killua, panting as they catch their breath. Granted, that means Killua is left with Machi’s cunt in his face, and can’t really do much to recover. When they finally rise, lifting off of him and stretching a bit, Killua breathes in, eager to catch his breath. Once he has, he comes back spitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell was that, anyway!?” he asks, and the women look at each other, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, kid, you can’t deny you loved that. Look, you filled Shizuku up and everything,” Machi says, rolling her eyes. “No way you can claim that wasn’t the best thing you’ve ever felt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely seemed to be enjoying yourself to me,” Shizuku says, shrugging. “We’re just all having fun here, right? What’s the big deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that was all forced on me, I didn’t enjoy it!” Killua says, but his blushing face claims otherwise. The boy isn’t used to this, to feeling flustered like this. Just because his body reacted the normal way </span>
  <em>
    <span>does not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean he enjoyed this… right? I mean, they’re older than him and this is the first time he’s really done anything like this, but that can’t be true, can it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua suddenly finds himself wishing his family’s training had involved more things like this. I mean, they covered every major form of torture, going so far as to make him immune to most poisons…  but nothing on this? Perhaps it would come later, and he’s sure that whatever method the Zoldyck’s would employ for education in this field would have been its own sort of terrible, but he can’t help feeling woefully underprepared either way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you can just admit you had fun, it’s not like we’re done here anyway,” Machi says, and Killua feels his stomach sink. Once isn’t it? They haven’t had enough of him yet?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you’re not done? Wasn’t that it?” he asks, and Shizuku cocks her head, looking down at him in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought that was it? No, we’re going to be enjoying you for hours and hours. Why would we kidnap you like this for one round? That would be a huge waste of time,” Shizuku says, as if it’s the most logical and obvious thing in the world. Killua can’t believe this is happening, can’t believe these women have really captured him just for this. It’s almost too much to wrap his head around, but the reality of it just keeps sinking in on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may not understand any of it, but that doesn’t change his fate one way or the other. He is stuck with them, unless they release him or he manages to escape. If Killua was even remotely confident before, however, most of that has been shattered now. He feels so tired after his climax, he’s not sure he could fight these two off. He wasn’t too confident even before they exhausted him, now he’d be even worse in a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the worst part of all, it seems to have invigorated them. It doesn’t make much sense, they all did the same thing, they all came almost at the same time, so why is he so tired while they seem wired? Still, he knows they’re not going to show him any mercy, or offer him a reprieve. He’s not about to let them know how exhausted she feels after that, as he knows it would only compound the weakness they already see in him. If there’s one thing Killua can’t stand, it’s being looked down on, being perceived as weak. He’s not going to let them win, not like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for more?” Machi asks, and Shizuku nods. “Alright, let’s really show him his place with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what did you have in mind?” Shizuku asks, and Machi pulls a chair over. She takes a seat, and points down at Killua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haul him up here for me,” she says, and Shizuku does as she’s told. She lifts Killua up easily, and Machi motions for her to bring him to her. By the time she’s got Killua bent over her lap, he’s beginning to realize what it is she has in mind for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, woah, no!” he complains, but Machi only laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no stranger to this, are you? Did Mommy bend you over for this, too?” Machi teases, and Killua goes red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” he lies, knowing full well that Kikyo did this sort of thing even when he was far too old for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s lying,” Shizuku comments, eager to watch as Machi puts Killua in his place. “I mean, look at his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s definitely lying,” Machi agrees, and Killua can do nothing else. He hangs his head, but Machi is already rearing back her hand. With one swift motion, she slaps his ass, spanking him and sending him jostling forward. Then, she spanks him again. “You like this, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I like this!?” Killua asks, though he can’t deny it’s causing a certain stirring within him. He knows that if he reacts too much, Machi will definitely feel his erection digging down against her leg, and he does his best to push all of that out of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Machi doesn’t answer, she simply spanks him again, soon falling into a steady rhythm. She slaps him hard, and judging from how badly it hurts, he’s sure his ass is turning as red as his face. Somehow, even his training didn’t fully prepare him for this. There’s something so humiliating about it, especially given that Machi is an enemy, one of the Phantom Troupe. She goes on like this for a while, and it soon proves too much for Killua.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Try as he might, the shame and embarrassment soon prove too much. He can’t keep himself under control, and his erection gives him away as his cock prods against Machi’s bare leg. He feels himself going even reader, absolutely mortified that his body would betray him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there it is,” Machi comments, her matter of fact tone only making this worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me try, alright?” Shizuku asks, and Machi sighs, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, it’s only fair you get a turn, huh?” she says, pushing Killua back up onto his feet. It’s a good opportunity to see just how hard he is, and she can’t help but comment on that. “I’ve got him nice and warmed up for you, look at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, I’m not…” Killua starts, but he trails off, knowing there’s no point in arguing when his own body is betraying him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuku takes Machi’s spot, and Killua is soon bent over her lap instead. She wastes no time in getting to work, spanking him the same way Machi was. Of course, given her higher strength, she gets more of a reaction out of him. By the fourth or fifth hit, he can’t help crying out. His blush deepens then, completely overwhelmed by how much he hates this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that was easy,” Shizuku comments, and Killua turns back to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! It’s not easy, I-” he starts, but another impact sees him outright moan. He shouldn’t have opened his mouth, and he quickly clamps it shut once more. He can’t trust his body, not at all, and these two seem to know that. They both laugh at him, and Shizuku continues her fun, teasing him with each and every spank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pathetic, aren’t you?” Machi asks, leaning in close as she teases him. Killua glares at her, keeping his mouth shut. He knows he can’t argue, not when he’s like this. They have him right where they want him, and these damn nen threads are too much for him to break. He can’t do anything, completely trapped by these spiders as they tease and humiliate him. The worst part is how he’s coming to enjoy this, how his body is reacting and making it seem like this is what he really wants from them. “I bet you want me to let you go, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Killua responds, managing those words before another whimper escapes him. He hates this, he really does, but she can’t really mean she’d just release him, right? Even if she did, what would happen? He can’t escape them, or even really fight them, not in this state. And yet, Machi releases her threads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fade away, and Killua finds himself freed. Of course, he isn’t truly free. Shizuku still has him bent over her lap, and each and every strike of her hand is enough to remind him of his position here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you going to overpower us? And get away? You’re a Zoldyck, after all, aren’t you?” Machi asks, her tone teasing, inviting. Killua doesn’t move, instead, he lowers his head, no longer able to meet her gaze. This feels too good, and he knows trying to escape would only lead to them tying him up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better to play into this, to do what they want, and he’s only saying that because that is the strategy he’s decided on, definitely not because he’s beginning to enjoy how all of this feels. That would never happen, and if it did, Killua would never admit to it. He can’t deny that their efforts feel pleasant, that this is better than anything he’s ever felt before, but he doesn’t want this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s only biding time, and that is it. He’s not going to let them beat him, even if he is willingly subjecting himself to more of this torment. He is playing it safe, and weighing all his options while they use him for their pleasure. Of course, both Machi and Shizuku see right through that. They could tease him all night about it, but that would be a waste of time. If he’s being more compliant, who are they to question it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay down,” Machi says, gesturing to a dilapidated bed in the abandoned building they’ve taken over for this particular task. Killua does as he’s told, not bothering to struggle or fire back any witty comments. It’s honestly kind of funny, how easily he’s coming around now, but that’s fine by them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Shizuku, I’ve got his cock this time, so you do whatever you want to him elsewhere,” Machi says, and Shizuku nods in response. She seems to already have something in mind as she approaches Killua, sinking down onto her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, why don’t you help me out, after I rode you like that?” Shizuku asks, leaning in. She presses in against him, letting her breasts squish against his face. For a moment, Killua struggles, annoyed to have his face filled with flesh once more. But, he soon comes around to the soft warmth of Shizuku’s breasts. She wastes no time in focusing her aim, in guiding one of her nipples to his mouth, and he takes the hint easily enough. As he parts his lips, taking her inside of his mouth and gently sucking on her nipple, picking up on the general idea of this quite quickly, Machi takes him in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Shizuku, he’s twitching and everything. He really likes playing with your boobs, huh?” Machi says, and Shizuku looks at her, cocking her head to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are big enough, right?” she asks, a certain air of innocence to her voice. Machi can’t help but laugh, even as she strokes the boy off. She soon shifts her focus back to Killua, though, leaning in to press her lips against the tip of his cock. She plants a kiss there, letting her lips linger for a moment, before she parts them. Slowly, she takes him into her mouth, moaning softly as the warmth of his cock fills her mouth. It’s not that it feels good for her, in particular, more that the moan itself will add to the pleasure Killua feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, she can hear the boy’s gasp even with Shizuku’s breasts in his face. It’s cute, hearing him lose his cool like that. Even now, even going along with their little games, he can hardly handle himself, and she loves seeing this cocky brat brought down a couple pegs. This night is still young, and she still has so much planned for him, but every bit of it is designed to show him just how much he doesn’t know, just how much he isn’t prepared for. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Killua doesn’t even know how pathetic he is, but she intends to show him. Shizuku is just along for the ride, not nearly as determined as Machi is. She thought this endeavor sounded fun, and sure enough, it is. Right now, she can feel her arousal building and building as Killua toys with her nipple. She wants more, and soon slips a hand between her legs, touching herself as he rolls his tongue over her nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels so good, Killua, don’t stop!” Shizuku says, and Machi can’t help commenting as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is certainly a change of heart, isn’t it?” she asks, pulling back for a moment, knowing she won’t get a response. It doesn’t matter, she knows he can hear her. He can hear just how much she’s mocking him for giving into this, for going along with this even though he’s been freed from her nen threads. He has no excuse now, but he is still fully willing, still going along with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s soon back to bobbing her head up and down his length, though, driving him mad with each passing second. He can’t handle this, and she knows he can’t, and Machi wants to drive that point home. She keeps pushing him, and pushing him, until she knows he’s on the very edge. Then, she pulls back,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Shizuku, stop,” she orders, and her fellow spider pulls away as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awh, but that was fun,” Shizuku whines, and Machi gives her a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why’d you stop?” Killua asks, before he can catch himself. “I mean, it doesn’t matter to me, or anything, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, nice save,” Machi comments, and Killua’s face goes red. “You were enjoying it, weren’t you? You didn’t want us to stop, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks away, having no response for that. Of course, refusing to respond is a pretty clear response in and of itself. Machi can’t get enough of this, the feeling of power slowly coming over her from this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, if you ask nicely, I’ll let Shizuku finish you off,” Machi says, and Killua glares at her. She can see the wheels spinning, whether he wants to give in to his desires and sink low enough to get what he wants, or if he wants to stick to his guns even as they tease him like this. She knows it’s a hard choice for someone as prideful as Killua, but he slowly comes around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” he mumbles, “Finish me off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Machi asks, leaning in a bit. “I didn’t hear you, you’re going to have to speak up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please finish me off,” Killua says, a bit louder this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, you can ask more nicely than that, can’t you?” Machi teases, and Killua groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, miss Shizuku, would you finish me off? I need it,” Killua says, and Machi waves her hand, letting Shizuku know she can go ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shizuku doesn’t seem to be done showing Killua the wonders of her breasts, so she leans in, pressing in against him. It doesn’t take her long to adjust herself, to work her way in there, and she soon  has his cock nestled in between her breasts. She gazes up at him, locking eyes with the boy for a second as she presses them together, then begins lifting up and down the length of his cock. He can’t stand to watch, looking away as the pleasure begins to overwhelm him. It feels so good, they’re so soft and warm on his cock, and Shizuku is grinding them up and down his length in such a steady rhythm… he can’t help gasping out as she fucks him with her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you really like that, huh?” Machi says, deciding to just hang back and tease him this time. “I bet that’s driving you wild, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” KIllua says, and Machi smirks, leaning in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can talk to me like that?” she asks, and Killua clams up, facing back towards Shizuku. Staring at her as she does this might make it even harder to handle, but it’s better than facing Machi. Really, Killua was just acting on instinct, talking back without really thinking of the position he’s in here. He is outmatched, and outnumbered, and he needs to keep that in mind as things continue to play out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, this feels really damn good. With Shizuku’s movements picking up their pace, and how close he already was, Killua knows it’s only a matter of time before he reaches his limit once more. But he doesn’t mind, he wants to feel that height of pleasure again, and wonders how much more his body can really take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, if he’s too tired after this, they’ll just move on and let him go. He hopes that’s the case, that he can just get through this session and that will be that. It won’t be long now, as each and every movement from Shizuku threatens to send him over the edge. Sure enough, when she pushes her way down as far as she can manage, then leans in to press her lips to the tip of his cock, that proves to be too much for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua comes, some of his seed splattering onto Shizuku’s face before she pulls back enough to take the rest between her breasts. She can’t help moaning as the warmth of his seed covers her, and spills between her boobs, and Killua groans alongside her. Machi shakes her head, taking another chance to mock Killua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? That’s so pathetic, it really takes nothing to get you off, huh?” she asks, and Killua goes red once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forcing all of this on me, so it’s not like teasing me really does much, you know,” Killua counters, and Machi only shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re the one blushing, and the one who felt the need to tell me that, so I just don’t know,” Machi says, before she crosses over to him. She forces Killua up, barely letting him recover before she replaces him on the bed. “Show me how much you want this, and fuck me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, I’m tired, I can’t do this any more!” Killua says, and Machi rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Shizuku, motivate him,” she says, and Shizuku nods, seeming to know exactly what that entails. Killua notices her slipping in behind him, but he keeps his eyes trained on Machi. She’s the one who seems more dangerous in this situation, the one more or less calling the shots, so he thinks she’s the one he should focus on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course, that leaves his guard low, as Shizuku kneels down behind him and begins to spread his ass cheeks. She doesn’t give him much time to react before she’s gently probing at him with her finger, gently pressing the tip in against his asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell!?” Killua says, nearly jumping out of his skin. Before he can get away, however, Shizuku grabs him with her free hand. She has him in a vice grip, not letting him move as she continues to toy with him. She is slow, patient, but definitely pushing him further with each passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, she was gently pressing the tip of her finger in against him, but not really applying much pressure. Now, she is slowly pressing her way in, forcing her way into Killua’s ass, and Machi watches the way his face shifts as Shizuku begins to finger the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he likes this too,” Machi says, laughing. “What a little slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Killua argues, but he can’t help moaning as soon as he says that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sound like one,” Shizuku adds, apparently excited to get in on the teasing. Killua blushes even harder then, not used to receiving that kind of treatment from Shizuku. So far, she’s been less likely to tease him, and it carries even more weight coming from her. “But don’t hide from it, if you like something, you like it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s right, you know. You might as well just embrace this little weakness of yours,” Machi says, shrugging. “Loving having your ass played with isn’t exactly rare, you know. Hell, Shizuku likes it, maybe you should try her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That little statement is enough to make Killua twitch, against his better judgement. He’s suddenly curious, wanting to do exactly that, and his cock hardens at the thought of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, see, there you go,” Machi says, spreading her legs. “You are ready for more, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killua hates this. He hates how easily they are pushing him and teasing him and controlling him, but most of all he hates how much he loves this. How badly  he wants to give in and fuck Machi right now, how badly he wants to fuck Shizuku after that, he simply can’t handle any of this. But, sure enough, he gives in. He closes the distance between them, taking the opportunity presented to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He acts on instinct, climbing up onto Machi and pressing his way in between her legs. He soon has his cock pressing against her, then into her, and he begins to thrust, to buck his hips and fuck her as best as he can. He’s actually pretty fast, once he gets in the groove, and Machi finds herself a bit outmatched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, that’s good,” she murmurs, before his rapid pace sees her crying out with pleasure. She didn’t expect Killua to be able to do this to her, to drive her this crazy, but she’s here for it. She is loving every second of this, as he pounds into her, doing his best to get this over with. Machi can’t help crying out, can’t even begin to stay quiet, and Shizuku seems to be even more interested now than she was before. Seeing what Killua is capable of is enough to entice her, and she can’t wait to get him going again once he’s done with Machi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given how hard they’ve been pushing him, how many times he’s come, it isn’t taking very long for him to reach his limit. His breakneck pace does him no favors in that regard, either. His speed might be impressive, especially considering the rhythm he’s keeping, but it is also serving to bring Killua to the edge that much quicker. He can’t slow down now, though, not when he knows how good Machi feels. Right now, he feels like he’s almost sort of turned the tables. She’s been having her fun with him, and now he’s showing her that he can do that, too. He can push her and drive her mad just like she does to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Machi cries out, losing her control. She wants more, she can’t get enough of this, but the further she pushes him, the harder he thrusts, the less control Killua can maintain, as well. It might be a wonderful feeling, but it simply can’t last. Not when he’s pushing himself this hard, and just when Machi finally tips over the edge, driven there far more quickly than she would have expected, Killua comes as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fills her up, his seed spilling into her, and he pulls back, landing on shaky legs, panting from his efforts. Killua hardly has time to catch his breath before Shizuku is bent over the bed, looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Machi says, a bit breathless. “She’s waiting for you, so you have to fuck her, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Killua says, agreeing without a second thought. He’s exhausted, pushing himself so close to his limit, but he can’t stop now. Not when this feels so good, not when the idea of fucking Shizuku sounds so very appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and take her in the ass,” Machi says, and Shizuku blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just encourage him to-” she starts, but Killua doesn’t need to be told twice. He is already climbing up into bed, finding his second wind quite easily after that. He might have needed some help getting hard before, but the idea of fucking Shizuku has him there in no time. Without a second thought, he lines himself up, clinging to her hips as he presses the tip of his cock in against her ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thinks of the way she teased him, pressing her finger into him, and he can’t wait to see how she handles this. Killua thinks he’s getting some sort of payback out of all of this, but he has no idea just how pathetic he looks, being this eager to fuck the women who captured him and have been happily having their fun with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time, he’s pushed into Shizuku, groaning as his cock slams into her ass. She’s so tight, so much tighter than Machi’s cunt, and is crying out for him. She loves it, and Killua can’t help himself. He might be exhausted, but he is soon lost in the feeling of her body, in the way she tenses up around him as he fucks her. Shizuku’s ass is incredible, and he cannot get enough of her. He rams into her, over and over, soon building back up to the speed he used on Machi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s going, fucking Shizuku as hard and as fast as he can manage, she finds herself completely overwhelmed. It feels so good, him slamming into her ass like this, and it’s all she can do to control herself, to keep herself steady on hands and knees as the boy fucks her senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just like that!” she cries out, looking back over her shoulder at him. Killua can’t take much more of this, he knows, but he isn’t going to stop, either. It feels too good, way too good, and he can’t just pass up this chance. He may have hated this at first, but he’s come to enjoy this, come to enjoy their bodies and the way they tease him. In the end, he’s played into their hands perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s made their attempts to have their fun with him, to put him in his place, that much easier. Of course, he doesn’t think of any of that. He’s acting on instinct now, plowing Shizuku and lost completely in his pleasure. He can’t slow down, can’t stop, and soon finds himself on the edge once more. This feels too good, too incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’ve really sunk low, huh? Weren’t you going to resist all of this? And escape as soon as you could?” Machi asks, and it finally dawns on Killua that this is exactly what they wanted to do to him. To show him that there’s something beyond torture, something he’s not at all prepared to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, the worst part of all is that even as he realizes that, even as he knows they’ve beaten him and gotten exactly what they want out of him, he can’t stop. He just keeps fucking Shizuku, driving himself mad with her body. He comes, slamming into her one last time and filling her ass with his seed&gt; Shizuku is pushed over the edge as well, crying out as the boy forces her to come for him. It’s an incredible feeling, and she is glad she joined Machi in this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he finishes, however, Killua finds he is completely spent. He’s pushed himself too hard, and has been broken by the fact that he gave in completely to these two. With a groan, he pulls back, exhausted. He falls to the bed, and passes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a shared look, Shizuku and Machi know this is the best time to make their escape. They had their fun, and have proven their point, so there’s no need for them to linger any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>